1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire inspection system including apparatus and methods for inspecting the integrity of tires through the use of penetrative emanation, such as X-radiation.
2. Background Terminology
Several terms of art are commonly used in conjunction with tires. The outer diameter or "O.D" of a tire is measured to an outer wear surface known as the tire "tread," even though it may be a smooth surface. The annular sides of a tire are called "sidewalls." The inner diameter or "I.D." of a tire is measured to sidewall portions called "beads". The axis about which a tire is intended to rotate, i.e., the axis common to both tire beads, is called the "central axis." A plane which extends perpendicular to the central axis and intersects the center of the tire tread is called the "central plane." The open space inside a tire and radially outwardly of the beads is called the "tire torus." The open space inside a tire which includes the torus and the space radially inwardly of the beads is called the "tire annulus." The distance from the outer surface of one sidewall to the outer surface of the other sidewall is called the "width" of the tire.